mi_amorefandomcom-20200213-history
Understanding Basic Concept in ICT
Understanding the Basic Concept in ICT ---- In this module you can learn about different parts of a computer, as well as some of the key concepts of Information and Communication Technology (ICT), such as those relating to networks and security: Images (60).jpeg Images (59).jpeg Images (58).jpeg Images (57).jpeg Images (56).jpeg Images (55).jpeg Images (54).jpeg Images (53).jpeg Images (47).jpeg Images (50).jpeg Images (49).jpeg Images (48).jpeg Images (46).jpeg Images (45).jpeg Images (44).jpeg Images (43).jpeg Images (41).jpeg Images (40).jpeg Images (38).jpeg Images (36).jpeg Images (34).jpeg Images (33).jpeg Images (32).jpeg Images (30).jpeg Images (29).jpeg Images (26).jpeg Images (2).png Images (23).jpeg Images (19).jpeg Images (17).jpeg Images (16).jpeg Images (13).jpeg Images (11).jpeg * Understand what hardware is, know about factors that affect computer performance and know about the peripheral devices. * Understand what software is and give examples of common applications software and operating system software. * Understand what Information and Communication Technology (ICT) is and give examples of its practical applications in everyday life. * Understand health and safety and environmental issues in relation to using computers. * Recognise the important security issues associated with using computers. * Recognise the important legal issues in relation to copyright and data protection associated with using computers. ]] Information and Communication Technology (ICT) is a general term used to refer to the use of computers, computer communication networks and any communication device such as radio, television, cellular phones, and satellite systems as well as the services and applications associated with these technologies such as e-commerce (ICT used for online business applications) and distance education. It consists of the hardware, software, computer networks, and media for the collection, storage, processing, transmission and presentation of information (in the form of voice, data, text, images), as well as related services. Technology Technology refers to a mix of process and product used in the application of knowledge. Some of these tools are pencil and paper to the latest electronic gadgets (laptops,smart phones, tablet, and etc.) and other tools for practical task. ICT Literacy ICT literacy is using digital technology, communications tools, and/or networks to access, manage, integrate, evaluate, and create information in order to function in a knowledge society. Educational Technology Educational technology is the use of both physical hardware, software, and educational theoretic to facilitate learning and improving performance by creating, using, and managing appropriate technological processes and resources. Information and Communication Technology (ICT) in education is the mode of education that use information and communications technology to support, enhance, and optimise the delivery of information. Worldwide research has shown that ICT can lead to an improved student learning and better teaching methods. Digital Technology Digital technology enables immense amounts of information to be compressed on small storage devices that can be easily preserved and transported. Digitization also quickens data transmission speeds. Digital technology has transformed how people communicate, learn, and work. Digital Tools Digital tools and resources are different because they are not used to teach or reinforce but as a way to help teachers deliver instruction, organize, manage the classroom, or assess students. An example of a digital tool would be one of the many apps used to track student behavior on a tablet or mobile device. Digital tools are programs, websites or onlineresources that can make tasks easier to complete. A lot of these can be accessed in web browsers without needing to be downloaded, and you can access them both at home and in work. Online Digital Tools and Apps On-line digital tools and apps is used in Internet connection to access the information needed. A common example is Skype. It is a telecommunication application sofware product that specializes in providing video chat and voice calls between computers, tablets, mobile devices via internet and to regular telephones. Offline Digital Tools and Apps Off-line digital tools and apps can still be used without the use of internet connection. Among these are Canary learning, Pocket, Evertone, ibooks, KA LITE (Gupa, Prinyaka, 2007). Instructional Technology Instructional technology is the branch of education concerned with the scientific study of instructional design and development. The main purpose of instructional designers is to create engaging, effective learning experiences. Software Software are the applications and programming instructions that tell your computer what to do. Software enable you to use a computer for things such as playing games, writing an essay or listening to music. Multimedia Multimedia is a content that uses a combination of different content forms such as text, audio, images, animations, video and interactive content. Multimedia contrasts with media that use only rudimentary computer displays such as text-only or traditional forms of printed or hand-produced material. Internet The internet is a globally connected network system that uses TCP/IP to transmit data via various types of media. The internet is a network of global exchanges – including private, public, business, academic and government networks – connected byguided, wireless and fiber-optic technologies. World Wide Web (www) The World Wide Web (WWW) is combination of all resources and users on the Internet that are using the Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP). A broader definition comes from the World Wide Web Consortium (W3C): “The World Wide Web is the universe of network-accessible information, an embodiment of human knowledge.” Web Access Web access is the ability of the learner to access the internet at any point during the lesson in order to take advantage of the array of available education resources. Webquest A WebQuest is an inquiry-oriented lesson format in which most or all the information that learners work with comes from the web. These can be created using various programs, including a simple word processing document that includes links to websites. Productivity Tool Basic productivity tools are computer software programs which allow a user to create specific items quickly and easily as opposed to creating the same items by hand. We learned about three specific productivity tools: Word Processing. Word Processing is a software program that creates documents using text and/or graphics. An example would be Microsoft Word. Spreadsheets. Spreadsheets quickly organize numerical information and allows the creator to input formulas into the spreadsheet for easy calculation. An example would be Microsoft Excel. Databases. Databases allow the user to save collections of information in one easily accessible place. This allows the user to find information about a specific topic much faster versus searching the internet. An example of a database would be Galileo. Technology Tool Technology Tool is an instrument used for doing work. These technology tools can be classified as: a) Data/Calculation tools. Examples: Spreadsheets, Excels, Sketchpads, probability constructor. b) Design tools. These are used to make models and designs, creating and building. Included here are Family Tree Maker, GollyGee, and Crazy Machines among others. c) Discussion tools. There are 4 different approaches that utilize discussion and interaction in the Internet. These are threaded discussion forum, Blogging Live chat and Video Teleconferencing, Netiquette and Safety on the Net. d) Email tools. Emails are great communication tools for sending messages, photographs, videos and other files. It allows you to reach out to others around the world. Examples are google mail, Ymail, Yahoo mail and many more. e) Handheld devices. Handheld devices have become popular among learners. These include Personal Digital Assistants, global positioning system, (GPS) and geographic information system (GIS) in the classroom, portable electronic keyboards, Digital Cameras, Mobile phones, Palms, Handheld computers. Blog Blog is a regularly updated website or web page, typically one run by an individual or small group, that is written in an informal or conversational style. Wiki Wiki is a website that allows collaborative editing of its content and structure by its users. Flipped Classroom A flipped classroom is an instructional strategy and a type of blended learning that reverses the traditional learning environment by delivering instructional content, often online, outside of the classroom. It moves activities, including those that may have traditionally been considered homework, into the classroom. Podcast Podcast is the term used to describe a set of audio or video files which are distributed via the Internet to computers and portable media players. Podcasting has become very popular in education. Students can download podcasts of lessons or lectures posted by teachers. Google App Google Apps is a cloud based teaching tool which is stored in the Google server and is available for students both at home and in school. Vlogs Vlog is a video blog where each entry is posted as a video instead of the text. This is usually uploaded in social medias. Vlog is a set of videos that someone regularly posts on the internet in which they record their thoughts or experiences or talk about a subject. Facebook Facebook is defined as an online social networking website where people can create profiles, share information such as photos and quotes about themselves, and respond or link to the information posted by others. VoIP (voice over IP) VoIP is a protocol ( a set of industry standard rules) developed for the transmission of voice through the Internet or other networks. It enables users with fast (high bandwidth) connections to make voice calls via the Internet. Some services allow users to use their telephones to perform the communication and call people either on the Internet or on their telephones. With VoIP voice signals are translated into data and transmitted across a network like any other file or email. Once it reaches the other end the data is transformed back into its original form and sound is generated just like a regular phone call. Use of VoIP can dramatically reduce the cost of long distance calling. References Book: Technology for Teaching 1 Authors: Purita P. Bilbao, EdD Ma. Asuncion Chrisatine V. Dequilla, PhD Daisy A. Rosano, PhD Helen B. Boholano, LIB, EdD